Unwanted
by Dreamiflame
Summary: Slash. What happened the night before the fight between Commodus and Maximus.


Title: Unwanted  
Author: Dreamiflame  
Rating: R  
Notes: There are elements of non-con in this, use the back button if you don't like.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. All recongnizable characters belong to whoever owns Gladiator.  
  
  
They brought him in, still struggling, and stripped him of his armor, leaving him in only the poor clothes he wore beneath it. Commodus watched, face blank, as they chained his arms above his head, and Maximus met his gaze, eyes full of hate. But it didn't matter anymore, because Commodus was through waiting for Maximus to take him back. He was the Emperor after all, and Maximus had defied him for the last time.  
  
He didn't say anything to Maximus, just walked around his chained body until he stood behind the bound man. Commodus had decided that in order to get Maximus out of his mind, he would have him one more time, willing or no.  
  
Maximus tensed as Commodus moved up behind him, and the emperor was sure that he knew what was on his mind. It was dark, here below the Collusiem, and Commodus considered it a bitter irony that Maximus would be forced to submit to him here, beneath the same place where the soldier had so often made a mockery of him. He drew one hand down the strong tight muscles of Maximus' back, and the other man flinched, trying to move away from the touch. Commodus smiled bitterly, and whispered softly in the General's ear, "There was a time once, that you would have begged me to touch you."  
  
He didn't want Maximus to respond, didn't want to hear that softly accented voice dripping more scorn at him. He'd had enough of that, enough of the hate between them. Commodus was reminded of the conversation he'd had with Lucilla, when Maximus had first appeared back in their lives, after a game. 'He wounded you deeply, didn't he?' he'd asked, and Lucilla had replied, 'No more than I wounded him.' And it was true, he mused. He used both hands to caress the unyeilding muscles of Maximus' back, and hoped that the Spainard would not speak. He had wounded Maximus no more than Maximus had wounded him, but Commodus doubted he would ever be able to convince the other man of that.  
  
Maximus shifted beneath his hands again, still trying to get away, and he spoke, despite Commodus' prayers to the contrary. "Don't do this." And it wasn't a request, it was an order, and it infuriated Commodus, just as everything about Maximus infuriated him. He reached around, and slid one hand down Maximus' chest, pressing himself tight against the general's back.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, his hand moving lower, brushing Maximus' stomach. "I am the emperor. You are nothing but a slave. I can do whatever I wish to you." His hand closed tight around Maximus, and Commodus got a surprise: Maximus was half-hard, and grew moreso under his touch. "What's this, then?" Commodus' voice was full of the satisfaction he felt. "Not so adverse as you would have me believe?"  
  
Maximus bucked against his hold, attempting to shake him off. "Not at all, Commodus. My body just doesn't realise what kind of scum you are."  
  
This had the desired effect, as Commodus jerked away from him, letting go and stepping away. He circled around Maximus angrily, coming to a stop in front of him. "You," he growled, "are an annoyance, Maximus. But you will not win this time. You cannot turn your back on me now, and you will do as I say."  
  
Maximus sneered, and Commodus moved forward, forcing his mouth to other man's in a harsh parody of a kiss. There was no love, no gentleness, just the desire to control each other, and the lust they both still felt. Commodus thrust one hand below Maximus' tunic, closing his fist hard around the other man's hardness. Maximus groaned, and moved in rhythm with the emperor's hand, his tongue still battling with the other's for dominance.  
  
Commodus moved his hand faster, and Maximus tore his mouth away and gasped for air, panting in sharp bursts, and trying not to make any other noise, but failing. He moaned and gasped as Commodus worked him, and then stiffened further as his climax took him, and he cried out as he spilled himself in Commodus' hand.  
  
Maximus slumped against his chains, and Commodus moved back, carefully holding the slave's seed. He walked back around to stand behind Maximus, fumbling slightly as he released himself one-handed. He was hard, achingly so, and Maximus was slightly taller, even slumped as he was. It was simple for Commodus to smooth Maximus' seed over himself and push into Maximus' tight body. For once, the soldier was not fighting him, knowing that it would hurt more if he did so, and Commodus moaned as he felt the other man's tightness clench around him. Holding Maximus' hips tightly, he moved quickly, thrusting hard and feeling the other move with him, matching his pace. Commodus closed his eyes and buried his face in the General's neck, fingers leaving bruises as he held on tightly. He felt his pleasure break over him and he bit into the back of Maximus' neck hard, shaking with his release. Commodus stayed for a moment, leaning against the other man back, then pulled slowly out and righted his clothing before moving out to face him again.  
  
"You could have been mine, Maximus. We could have been together, ruled Rome together. We could have been wonderful." Commodus claimed one last punishing kiss, then looked into Maximus' eyes again, knowing that Maximus would not let what had just happened change anything.  
  
Maximus spat in his face. "I'd rather die."  
  
Commodus carefully wiped off the spit, then looked at Maximus steadily. "Don't worry. You will." He turned, and walked away from the Spainard, leaving him alone and spent, and still covered in the evidence of their tryst-chained beneath the place he would later die. 


End file.
